


my man (he knows)

by Diz (artificialmac)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Needy Sub Skeppy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Soft Dom Bad, Subspace, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/Diz
Summary: After trying on the infamous maid costume, Skeppy accidentally drops into subspace. He calls Bad to help him out of it.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 19
Kudos: 546





	my man (he knows)

**Author's Note:**

> I thought we needed more CaringDom!Bad and NeedySub!Skeppy in this bitch so here we go. I’m absolutely not confident in my ability to write smut in any way, so I’m sorry if this sucks. I’m still figuring a lot out, but I had this idea and couldn’t not write it, so I hope you enjoy!

Bad smiled lightly as his eyes scanned over another donation.

_Can you pet rat for me and tell her she’s adorable?_

“Yes of course!” Bad exclaimed, turning to Lucy who was splayed out yet again on his favorite sweatshirt, tail wagging at the attention. “Did you hear that, Rat? _badsbaldhead_ said you’re adorable!”

Lucy licked at Bad’s outstretched hand and he let her for the moment, content to bask in her presence for a beat before continuing the stream.

As he turned back to his computer, Bad couldn’t help but notice the green dot next to Skeppy’s profile on discord signaling he was online. He allowed himself a moment to smile and his stomach to fill with that same silly rush it always did when Skeppy was involved, before turning back to his newest Minecraft build.

But then came the discord messages.

Skeppy: _bda_

Skeppy: _video call m pls_

Skeppy: _bad_

Skeppy: _call me_

Skeppy: _need you_

Skeppy: _bad_

Bad’s face fell and dread pooled in the base of his gut. 

He didn’t think twice about ending the stream, throwing out a half-baked excuse before clicking the video call button on discord. 

Skeppy picked up after the first ring.

When they finally connected, Bad gasped, covering his mouth in shock as his brain attempted to make sense of what he was seeing. 

Skeppy was sitting up in his gaming chair, eyes glossy and half-lidded, lips slightly parted, hands gripping the sides of his chair so hard his knuckles were white.

And he was wearing the maid costume.

Bouncy white frills circled the tanned skin of Skeppy’s upper arm, and sleek black fabric hugged the contours of his body like a second skin. It was so tight Bad could see the outline of his stomach muscles through the thin material.

He couldn’t see much of the skirt because of Skeppy’s seated position, but that didn’t stop Bad’s mind from supplying mouth-watering image after mouth-watering image, each lewd idea making his head spin that much more.

He looked _delicious_.

But something was decidedly off.

Skeppy’s eyes were hazy but still darting around his room cautiously, and his bottom lip seemed glued to his top row of teeth, the pearly whites sinking deep into the sensitive flesh. 

Skeppy was clearly in subspace, but he didn’t have the same calm that usually came with the altered mindstate. He was jittery and nervous, rocking his hips back and forth absentmindedly. 

Bad pushed aside his arousal at seeing his boyfriend in such a sexy outfit and tried to focus on the signs of discomfort Skeppy was showing. 

“Skep-“ He went to talk but was cut off.

“Baaaaaaaad,” Skeppy whined, sitting up more in his chair and pouting toward the camera.

“What’s going on? Are you okay?”

Skeppy bit his lip hard, eyes blinking slowly as he processed Bad’s question. And _yeah_ , he was definitely in subspace because it took a whole ten seconds before he even began to answer.

He opened and closed his mouth twice before starting. “N-Needed to hear you.” Skeppy couldn’t seem to sit still, hands moving from the sides of his chair to knead the skin of his arms. “I can’t- cant-”

Bad’s heart broke at how lost he sounded.

Skeppy had clearly dropped into subspace unexpectedly, most likely as a result of the outfit, meaning he had been stuck with no way to work through his sudden intense feelings for God knows how long. 

Bad pushed aside his worry for the moment and steadied his own heartbeat. They hadn’t prepared for a scene today, so Bad hadn’t had time to think all his actions through, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was making Skeppy feel safe and cared for.

“Skeppy, darling, can you focus on me?” His words seemed to cut through Skeppy’s self-imposed fog, and the younger man nodded slowly.

“Are you physically okay?” Bad asked, letting his tongue curl around each syllable of each word purposefully.

There was another beat before Skeppy nodded again. 

“Words, love,” Bad corrected gently. “You know this.”

Skeppy ducked his head and took a deep breath in and out before speaking. “Yes, Bad.”

Words often failed Skeppy when he got too deep in his own mind. Before he and Bad had started _playing_ , it wasn’t uncommon for Skeppy to only give occasional moans or whines of pleasure during sex. But Bad had put an end to that quite quickly and insisted on talking, no matter how embarrassing, no matter how weird. 

It had been the source of several heated conversations in the past, but they had both agreed. Still, sometimes Skeppy got quiet. 

They were working on it.

Bad let himself relax a bit into his role as Skeppy’s protector, allowing his breathing to steady and his brain to slow. “What do you need from me?” He asked genuinely, eyes open, accepting.

Skeppy’s hips were still mindlessly rutting against the fabric of his gaming chair, seeking friction, whines spilling from his lips like water when he tried to speak. “Talk, please. Telling me what to do... it helps.”

Bad bit back his own moan at the scene in front of him, focusing instead on getting Skeppy to communicate exactly what he needed. 

“Do you want me to talk like me, or like we’re _playing_?”

Skeppy whined. “Want you to fuck me.”

Bad sucked in a breath. “Skeppy, I need you to answer my question.”

“Bad, please!” He nearly shouted, hips desperately fucking back and forth through the ruffles of the skirt. 

It took everything in him not to give in. Bad was gripping his own chair so hard the circulation in his hands was pretty much shot. But he needed Skeppy to communicate with him. Bad needed to know he was helping. 

After the prolonged silence on Bad’s end, Skeppy stopped moving, eyes looking up pleadingly into the camera.

He breathed in and out shakily. “Like when we play,” Skeppy practically whispered, face flaming. “Need you t-to control m-me.”

Bad nodded. “Okay.” 

He took a second to take in his boyfriend’s current state. Skeppy wasn’t fidgeting anymore, instead, his body was stock still, but if Bad looked closely, he could see the muscles jumping just under the surface. 

The younger man like a livewire waiting for Bad’s instructions.

It was a power trip, for sure, and the rush of adrenaline to Bad’s head made him dizzy for a second before he could focus again. 

“The water bottle on your desk,” Bad spoke calmly, “is it full?”

Skeppy shook his head. “No.”

“Okay, go fill it up and grab a snack from the kitchen.”

Skeppy leaped into action, grabbing the bottle swiftly and turning on his heel to head for the bedroom door when he stopped suddenly. 

“What is it?” Bad asked gently.

Skeppy turned back around to see Bad’s face on the screen. “Don’t wanna leave you,” he admitted shyly.

Bad’s heart leaped in his chest. “Oh, my sweet boy. I’ll call you, okay?”

Bad grabbed his phone, flashing it to his webcam before dialing Skeppy’s number. 

The older man watched as Skeppy picked up his phone from the other side of the camera and lifted it to his ear gently.

“Hi,” Skeppy breathed.

“Hey.” Bad smiled. “You ready now?”

Skeppy nodded on camera and picked his water bottle up again.

Bad watched as his figure disappeared from the room, but was comforted hearing his boyfriend’s steady breathing in his ear.

They didn’t talk, the only sound Bad could make out was the splashing of water into a cup and a cabinet door opening and closing.

Before long Skeppy appeared again in his room with a water bottle and granola bar in tow.

Bad gave him an encouraging smile as he ended the phone call.

“You know the drill,” Bad nodded. “One bite, one sip of water, chew ten times.”

Skeppy exhaled, letting his eyes shut gently as the feeling of being cared for washed over him. “Yes, Bad.” 

Bad coached Skeppy through the rest of the bar, praising him for every bite he took, commenting on how well he did. By the end of it, Skeppy’s face was flushed crimson and he was tenting the front of his costume.

Bad could tell he felt pretty. 

The way his eyelashes fluttered, the way his arms moved gracefully by his sides.

He looked pretty.

Bad told him so.

“My beautiful boy,” he cooed as Skeppy swallowed the last bit of his bar.

Skeppy whined at the praise, running his hands down over his body, admiring the way the dress hugged his figure. 

“What do you like about it?” Bad asked gruffly, unable to keep the arousal out of his voice.

Skeppy looked up at him, a small glint being the only indication he noticed Bad’s change of tone.

“It’s soft,” Skeppy spoke gently, face flaming.

“Mhmm.” Bad hummed. “What else?”

Skeppy whimpered, hiding his face in his hands before talking again. “Makes me feel all tingly,” he managed to get out.

“Oh,” Bad chuckled darkly, “is it teasing you a bit? Rubbing against your pretty thighs?”

Skeppy bit his lip on another whine and nodded.

“Let me see you.”

Skeppy pushed his chair back away from his desk so Bad could get a full view of him, and flipped up the front of the dress, exposing his leaking cock.

Bad hummed in appreciation. “So pretty. Such a good boy.”

Skeppy preened under the attention. “Bad, can I- please I need to-” 

“What do you need, Skeppy?” 

Skeppy was practically panting now. “Wanna touch. Please, Bad, can I touch myself? Need it so bad.”

He was so far gone Bad doubted he even noticed the bucking of his hips. 

“My beautiful boy. Of course, you can.” 

Skeppy didn’t waste any time, hand gripping himself from the base and setting a brutally fast pace.

Under other circumstances, Bad would have told him to go slow, draw it out more, but tonight Bad was content with the needy moans and desperate cries as Skeppy neared orgasm.

Bad never stopped praising him, knowing it got Skeppy off more than anything else in the world. 

“Such a pretty thing. My pretty boy. You look so good, Skeppy, so good.”

In no time at all Skeppy’s high pitched wines turned into cut off moans as his hand sped up impossibly on his dick. “Bad, Bad, I can’t-” he pleaded.

Bad nodded, even though Skeppy’s eyes were shut tightly. “Come on, Skeppy. Be a good boy and cum for me.”

* * *

“Welcome back to the land of the living.” Bad chuckled as Skeppy blinked his eyes open.

The younger man gave a weak smile at the comment but didn’t attempt to move, muscles still blissfully heavy in his post-orgasmic state.

Bad watched him amusedly, smiling as his boyfriend’s brain slowly came back online. He waited a good few minutes before talking again.

“Drink the rest of that water, Skep,” he commanded softly.

Skeppy grabbed the bottle without looking and downed the whole thing in one go. He breathed out harshly twice, before lifting his gaze to look at Bad through his screen.

The older man had nothing but pure adoration etched into the lines beside his eyes.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

There was a beat of silence.

“How are you doing?” Bad asked, worry creeping into his words.

“Better.” Skeppy breathed. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to-“

Bad stopped him with a hand. “Don’t apologize.”

Skeppy nodded, but he kept talking, feeling it necessary to explain himself. 

“I-I tried on the... costume and I looked in the mirror and I… I liked it. Like I really liked it. And it was just supposed to be a joke, but I felt so _good_ and so _pretty_.” He took a shuddering breath in and out. “But then I just sunk. It happened so fast and I was scared at first but then I saw you...” he trailed off, eyes getting teary.

Bad smiled gently and shook his head. “It’s okay,” he said. “You don’t have to explain.”

Skeppy nodded again, but broke eye contact, gaze falling to his keyboard.

“Thank you for taking care of me,” he whispered.

Bad felt his heart flutter in his chest. Unadulterated fondness seeping into his tone.“I’ll always take care of you, Zak.”

Skeppy smiled and nodded once. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Skeppy!Maid Skeppy!Maid Skeppy!Maid - my internal monologue every goddamn day


End file.
